1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescence image acquisition in the field of life science. In particular, it is suitable for the accurate detection of fluorescence from bead arrays.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, fluorescence image acquisition in the field of life science is performed using apparatuses for detecting fluorescent substances on a planar chip, typically a DNA chip. Such an apparatus reads spots that are two-dimensionally arranged and is configured with array form information in advance. Overall positions of the spots are determined based on the array form information and compared with fluorescence information, and a detection matrix is aligned with individual spots.
For example, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-226234 A below discloses a bead-reading method and apparatus in which a functional bead having a coating layer on the surface thereof in which nanoparticles exist is introduced into a flow passage. A voltage is applied to the functional bead in the flow passage so as to cause it to emit light having a wavelength specific to the nanoparticle. The functional bead is then identified based on light emission. In this case, a prerequisite is that the array form information of the beads is obtained in advance.